Wanda Maximoff (Earth-2004)
Wanda Maximoff was a native of the Eastern Europeancountry of Sokovia who grew up with her twin brother, Pietro. In an effort to help purge their country of strife, the twins agreed to undergo experiments with the Scepter under the supervision of Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA cell, and received superpowers as a result, with Wanda attaining various abilities including telekinesis, telepathy, and energy manipulation. History Wanda Maximoff was born in the Eastern European country of Sokovia along with her brother, Pietro. At the age of ten, while having dinner with her family, a mortar shell hit their apartment building, killing Maximoff's parents and trapping her and her brother. A second shell hit the apartment near them but did not go off; the Maximoff twins were left trapped for two days staring at the unexploded shell reading the name on it, Stark Industries. This horrifically traumatic experience gave the twins a great hatred for America, especially Tony Stark and later, the Avengers. They often took part and led protests against the Avengers. They dedicated much of their lives to this hatred and began searching for ways to bring down the Avengers. This constant political activity put them on S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA's radar. When the twins reached adulthood, Sokovia had become a war zone, with foreign forces invading their streets frequently. Wanda and her brother took part in various riots to drive the foreign forces out of their streets. What the twins did not realize was that the riots were orchestrated by HYDRA, who had taken up residence in the country, using the riots to cover up their experiments. The Maximoffs were approached by List, HYDRA, who offered them a way to achieve the power needed to drive war out of Sokovia. Although she was initially skeptical, Wanda was convinced by Pietro to agree to the experiments to gain new powers. Along with other volunteers from the town, Wanda and Pietro underwent a series of tests conducted by Doctor List, where they were exposed to energy from the Scepter, which had fatal effects on all the other volunteers. Maximoff twins, however, survived and experienced exceedingly different effects. The power of the scepter then unlocked latent supernatural powers within the pair. Pietro achieved superhuman speed, and Wanda attained a number of mental powers such as telekinesis, hypnosis, and energy projection. The Avengers arrived in Sokovia and raided Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's facility, stealing the scepter and arresting Strucker. In the confusion, Maximoff twins escaped from their holding cells and, though inexperienced, were able to use their powers to evade the Avengers and escape. Both attempted to break into Stark Tower and destroy it, hoping to bring down most the Avengrrs in the process. However, it was a ploy by Strucker, who had come to fear the twins and wanted them dead. The hacking pack Wanda had was actually a bomb, which Tony Stark realised. Strucker sent a message to the twins, telling them they had outlived their usefulness. Stark grabbed the bomb and took it outside before it exploded, saving Wanda and Pietro, telling them he was not the same as his father. The bomb went off, greatly injuring Stark, but he served and recovered. Her mind changed on the Avengers, and now knowing they were the heros, so she joined the Avengers. Peitro decided to go his own way. The Mind Games Shadow Wars Infinity War Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Scarlet Witch Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Victims of the Decimation (Earth-2004)